Harry Smith Inside Fat Scooter USA
Harry Smith Inside Fat Scooter USA is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2016. Plot Harry Smith is in bed on a Saturday morning, watching a new episode of Horrid Henty. After the episode finishes, the adverts start, the first of which is about a new flavour of Irn-Poo: Sinco delight. He goes to Shopdumb Colham and buys a bottle of the new flavour. He drinks it and instantly loves the taste, however he notices he doesn't have any money left to buy another bottle. Little does he know that the bottle he just drank was slightly odd... The next day, he wakes up, only to be the size of a marshmallow! He then shrinks to the size of an ant, causing him to panic and run around uncontrollably. He finds himself running into a Fat Scooter USA disc, accidentally going through one of the disc layers... Harry finds himself at a racing course; the first thing he sees are three fat guys cheering on their friends. He is confused as to how he got inside a video game. The announcer comes along and tells him to get away from the area, because he is not fat. Harry explains he never asked to come here, while rudely telling him to lose some weight. The announcer shouts "HOW DARE YOU?! GO!". Harry then comes up with an idea: throw food and sweets in front of the racers. He somehow finds a cannon and fires all of the food from it. Unsurprisingly, most of the fatties pick up the food and eat it. Harry then gets on a fat scooter and zooms past them. The fatties start chasing him in rage. Harry soon reaches the finish line! The other announcer announces who the winner is; when he realises the winner is someone who isn't fat, he goes into a mild rage. Harry then lifts up the podium and runs for his life with it. Harry notices he ran so far he has reach an unrendered area of the game. The game then starts to glitch, so he tries to get back to the racing course as soon as possible. Suddenly, he finds he has turned gigantic. This causes the game to crash, as the game cannot render so many polygons at once. He then finds himself back at home in his original size! To celebrate his return, he decides to play Battle Garage (the version included with Muchi Service Early Collection) online with David Marshall, however he notices his internet connection is down. He then puts a random disc in with his eyes shut. Not realising he put in Fat Scooter USA, the game boots up with the characters looking angry at him. He screams in shock and chucks the disc out of the window; it lands in Mae MacDonald's garden. The post credits scene shows Mae playing Fat Scooter USA online with David, implying she picked up the disc. Music *TaQ - DXY! (plays when Harry takes part in the fat scooter race) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes